Genai the Sinner, contract with the devil
by Shadow Master Talon
Summary: Genai is captured by the Magdalene... The knowledge he holds could prove invaluable to the order, assuming they can get him to talk, or bend him to a human contracter... Please read and review.


STARTS DURING THE ATTACK UPON THE SINNERS IN EPISODE 17

STARTS DURING THE ATTACK UPON THE SINNERS IN EPISODE 17

"VEIDAI!" Genai screamed as his companion was destroyed by the power of the Dominion crucifix barrier. He roared in anger and sorrow as tears of blood streamed down his face from beneath his black mask. A string of colorful expressions escaped his lips as he stared at the spot here Veidai had just died, snarling again he looked up just in time to see Duke Duffau bearing down upon him with a charged fist. Unable to move out of the way Genai accepted the blow and found himself slammed into the ground below, hard. He stood up swiftly and snarled again at his foes, he was no more then a dozen paces from the Magdalene scum. He turned his rage at them without thinking, he charged. Three woman were there, all holding crucifixes and all seemed ready to drop to their knees and beg for god to spare them. Genai closed the distance instantly his hand clamping over the petite blondes throat. He whispered to her coldly,

"Pray to your god from your life if you wish. I will repay you for the pains I've suffered one hundred fold human." As he closed his hand he felt himself weakened and registered a dull pain in his ribs. Genai's world stopped and his breath left in a rush of blood. One of the human girls was holding Duffau's sword, it was lodged into Genai's chest very near his heart. But that wasn't what stopped him. He felt his power ebbing and shivered violently as he sensed the small barrier he had around him. The damned woman had slammed the sword into his back and hung a crucifix from its hilt. Four more were in the cardinal directions around him. Genai's grip released the woman who scrambled away from the devil. His wings and claws disappeared as he faded back into his human form, barely holding his feet and unable to move within the mighty barrier. A cocky voice spoke from outside the barrier,

"Welcome to Hell Sinner Genai. I told you punishment awaited, but at present I think the Magdalene order would agree you more useful alive then dead. At least while you can talk." Duffau smiled his wide grin at Genai, who shuddered again, this time for the continued pressure of the blade in his body. Genai whispered a blood thirsty response,

"You have no power over me Duke."

"Your right, but I can think of someone who does."

"She's dead"

"You'd be surprised what one can do with the right incentive." At that moment Genai realized how many of the Magdalene were crowded around the two devils, most pointing their guns at him. He decided not to tempt his luck anymore then he already had. Genai started to hiss a curse at Duffau when his body decided it was time to hack out more blood, the red liquid streamed out of his mouth to land at his feet. No longer in the mood to fight his fate, Genai's body went limp and he fell sideways rattling the sword slightly and drawing a slight moan of pain from the weakened devil. He felt the blade being removed then everything faded as he slipped deep into reverie.

He awoke some time later feeling dead to the world. His wounds had healed, not much of a surprise considering his demonic nature. Though he was unable to move, another damned barrier he surmised. He was laying on his back on a soft surface most likely a bed of some sort. Grunting slightly he pulled himself up against the power of the barrier, at least he had some mobility, though it felt like someone had tied a few tons to his arms and legs. He sat up, to him the room was black and the barrier was blinding him, not that it was much of a surprise, he'd lost his sight years ago before he became a sinner. Though he used his other senses better then most he couldn't extend his astral energy to "see" the lines of the area and the souls within it. Sighing he waited patiently to see what would happen next.


End file.
